


Office Hours

by KESwriter



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter
Summary: Reid hosts office hours while teaching, and meets a student with specific concerns about her future. Dedicated to everyone who feels out of place in this world.
Kudos: 9





	Office Hours

At Quantico they gave Reid a multi-use space for an office when he needed it. He didn’t use it often, but when he had class, he tried be available for an hour each week. Nobody had stopped during the first weeks he held class. Reid expected that to change when the first assignment due date loomed closer.

He was working on his lesson on trophies when he heard footsteps. A student wearing too much makeup appeared, in a black skirt that was too long and a blue blouse. Reid smiled.

“Dina,” he said. “Come in.”

She was shaking like a leaf as she sat down.

“What can I help you with?” he asked.

“I have a very personal question for you and I’m not sure how to ask it,” she said without looking at him.

“Then just ask me directly,” he said.

“You’re not like the other agents in your unit,” she said. “You’re like me except better put-together.

“What are you trying to ask?”

“How do you become an elite BAU agent when you don’t fit a certain type? I want to work in the field, one but I don’t know if I can. I’m not good with interpersonal relationships. I like people, but they don’t seem to like me back. I’m afraid I’m not cut out for it because I’m not super-smart like you.”

“Okay,” Reid said. “I’m going to tell you something very few people know about me. I don’t think I have actually told anyone, as no one has asked.”

“What is it?” she asked anxiously.

“I was not chosen by Jason Gideon for my intelligence,” he said. “He told me he thought I was among the smartest men he had ever met, but that is not why he wanted me for the BAU. He wanted me because I saw things differently, like you. I see what others don’t see because they’re focused on other things. I feel things differently. It is my ability to see and feel things differently that made me special in his eyes.”

“Wow,” she said.

“Life was not always easy for me, Dina. I learned a lot on the job about how to interpret social cues and behaviors that I missed while growing up. It still isn’t easy, but you learn to depend on your team for help.”

“I don’t trust people,” she said. “I’ve been let down a lot because of who I am.”

“You won’t here,” he said. “You will be part of a unit of agents dedicated to taking down the most dangerous people in the country. They will depend on you for help, just as you will depend on them. There is no room for schoolyard antics, except the occasional good-spirited prank when the boss isn’t looking,” he added with a wink.

“I don’t even know how to look normal,” she said.

“Ask for help,” he said. “Some of it comes with experience. Don’t be afraid of also showing who you are in your appearance. I could care less if people think my purple scarf is weird for example.”

“I don’t know how,” she said shaking her head.

“Half the battle of who we are is seeking out guidance. You’ll figure it out. I don’t doubt it.”

“Why?” she asked, looking directly at me.

“Because, I think you are going to be a brilliant agent. You’ve got a lot to learn, but you’ve shown great potential in my class.”

“Even though I talk too much sometimes?” she said.

“It shows an eagerness I’d like to see in other students,” he said. “I’ve been you Dina. It gets easier with time.”

She sighed.

“I know how hard it is to act like you understand everything that is going on. The jokes you miss, the social cues, and the subtle changes in body language. But I learned Dina, and so will you.”

“You really think so?” she asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you, Dr. Reid,” she said. “Thank you for being honest with me and sharing so much about yourself. You’re a great teacher.”

“Thank you, Dina,” he said. “Drop by any time, or feel free to schedule an appointment.”

“I will,” she said as she stood up. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” he said as he watched her leave.

Talking to Dina reminded him of what he loved about teaching. Reid knew he had a lot share from his work at the BAU. Especially for all the Dinas of the world who needed to hear that they could succeed.


End file.
